bleach_true_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Elf
'Introduction' Elf, or her true name Rena, is a young plus girl who was born in Heco Mundo. She grew up under the watchful eyes of Shera, and Overlord. She has lived her entire life in Heco Huno Mundo, but recently has expressed a desire to go to soul society after reading her long dead mother's journal. 'Appearance' Elf has flawless silky smooth white skin, and long silver hair. Her eyes are two sparkling blue gems that have been polished to perfection by a master craftman. Her Kimono was hand woven by herself, and holds a dark blue color with red trim. She has a red bow connected to her ponytail. When her sword is active she looks like a hulking horror of steel with a gigantic hammer. 'Abilities and Powers' 'Physical Abilities' Great Strength Great Durability Great Endurance High Speed High Agility average Flexibility High Reflexes High Spiritual Pressure 'Skills' Combat Mastery - Elf is highly skilled at melee combat. She can counter, block, faint, trip, and read her opponents. In a sword fight on skill alone she can take down most captains. She is a master of Greco-Roman wrestling, Glima and Pankration. 'Zanpakutō' 'TetsuKamee' Tetsukame is Elf's Zankpakuto and the first thing most people see. It is release with the phrase defend. It is a suit type Zankpakuto surrounding Elf in a suit of armor. The armor however is weightless to her. It also gives her a massive hammer that is also weighless to her, but not her enemies. Every minute the armor is around the weight of it doubles. It will continue to double till she releases the armor. As a result she can't wear the Armor inside of The Crib. 'Background' Elf's story truly begins with her mother Inuzuri Mokoto. Mokoto was a skilled swordswomen, a talented shinigami, and a very beautiful looking women. Her talent and beauty open many doors for her in life. She was well on her way to becoming a seated member, and she had a lover who was a member of one of the Four Noble Houses, Kuchiki Ranma. Life was good till she manifested her Zanpakutō. her Zanpakuto was the exact same as Ranma's. By soul society law the two of them had to fight to the death. Ranma, heartbroken, was forced by his family to follow tradition. He would have to turn his sword on the person he loved. Mokoto, not wanting to die by her lover's sword, decided to take her own life. However she did not have the courage to kill herself. Instead she asked her brother. Ryunosuke to do it. Ryunosuke refused, stating that he could not strike down his own sister. However he understood that if he did not Ranma would do it, or others. Instead he gave her another option. Using black market methods he opened a way to Hecho Mundo and fled with his sister there. His sister was going to die, there was no way around it, but at the very least she could die doing what Shinigami were made for, killing Hollows. As her brother he joined her in her exile. He loved her to much to send her there on her own. At this point the two disappear from Soul Society Records. This event however scared Ranma and what caused him to place no stock in true love. Instead he sought out pleasure and power. The only true things that mattered to him. The brother sister combination fought their way thought Hecho Mundo. Both of their skills aided them in surviving in the land of hollows. Side by side they worked together and seemed to be a invincible team. However his sister started to lag, and would often get sick. Ryunosuke feared the worse, poison, disease, or maybe plus could not simply survive in this land that long. What the duo discovered was that she was pregnant with her lover's child. The revelation horrified Mokoto, and enraged Ryunosuke. Due to her pregnancy the duo's mobility dropped and they were forced to find a semi permanent home. This proved to be troublesome as more and more hollows started to appear. Eventually Mokoto gave birth to a baby girl, Rena. One month later the duo was attacked by a group of Adjuchas. They both perished in the battle. The baby, Rena, was going to be eaten, but Shera, who was among the group. Killed and consumed the offender. Seeing the baby Shera decided to keep it with her. At first as a novelty, and a food attract, and later out of parental affection. Plus Overlord would wreck her if she tried. As Elf, which Shera called her, to Overlord annoyance, grew up she was given her uncles sword as a weapon. After years of wielding it in battle the blade became atune to her. Eventually she developed TetsuKame, her Shiki which coats her in steel. Category:LordNoodleXIV Category:Female Category:Shinigami Category:Plus Category:Spirit Category:Shikai Holder